Talk:Circus of Values
Silent Machines? I just started playing Bioshock 2 and I haven't made it very far yet. So far, the 3 or so COV machines I encountered don't speak or produce any music or sound effects like in the previous game. Has the speech been removed and if so, does anyone know why? Also, is it worth mentioning in this article? Ant423 22:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 In singleplayer, the Circus and Bandito machines both make the sound of the original U-Invent. The noises from the original game were considered to be utterly repetitive. However, the Circus machines do make the original sounds in multiplayer. On a side note, not really worth mentioning in the article. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess they were kinda annoying...Imagine being in a hospital (Med. Pavillion) where its all quiet and depressing, and then all of a sudden you hear "Come back when you get some money buddy" out of nowhere. But then why keep it in MP? Ant423 22:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Frankly, I sighed in relief when they didn't talk... On my list of things that creeped me out "Hahahahahaa, Kill your cravings" was #3 Russ Kirkley 04:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Isn't ''fill ''your cravings? Either way, they are creepy lol. Ant423 14:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 "When maxing out a certain amount of ammo, the machine will drop the same type of ammo for free from the chute on the bottom of the machine. While this can simply be a taunt by the machine, it can be used resourcefully: In the middle of a firefight, max out the ammo you are using at the machine, finish the firefight, then turn around and collect your free munitions. " Really surprised no one has commented this yet but this line is incorrect. It isn't free ammo it is the portion you can not store say you have room for 13 machine gun rounds but it sells them in 20 you buy the whole twenty but only have room for 13 ie the 7 that are left in the tray. Anyway I am deleting that line from the article. 113.224.1124 06:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Intended pun on "values"? I was asking myself if the name "Circus of Values" implies a pun on values and some kind of social criticism. Like everyone is able to "buy" their own values due to their cravings. All they need is money. 18:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) DLC retro machine format... Is there any explanation for why the Circus of Value vending machines are Columbia-like (just plain different from all the other ones we saw in Rapture before) ??? Giant Gears, general lack of Art Decoism, primitive obsolete mechanisms (like the number ring up indicators off a 1910 cash register) ?? Hardly evidence of 'Rapture Prime'. : Please stop barking up the wrong tree will you? The same Circus of Value, just different interface that befits Infinite. What exists exists vs what the player sees as a game mechanic.